


A Secret Night

by LockPendulum



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Smut, in the love hotel of course, with some kinda plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LockPendulum/pseuds/LockPendulum
Summary: After acting even more strangely than usual, Kokichi makes an offer to the remaining survivors to spend the night in the Love Hotel with him. And for some reason, Kaito accepts. Nobody else has to know.





	A Secret Night

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for Oumota and DR in general, and of *course* it's smut. Granted, a good half of this isn't, since this is probably the most convoluted setup for smut I'll ever write.
> 
> also plz let me know if i need to tag anything else, thanks

“Goooood morning! This is the morning announcement. Please head to the gym immediately.”

Even though he used to be a morning person, Kaito groaned as he struggled to get up in his bed. He had never wanted to go back lying down than he did now. Those stupid Monokubs were annoying as hell, and what did they want this time? He swore nothing good actually came from those announcements. Not only that, but out of all places, the gym had to be brought up.

Images of the bloodied water that had spilled on the gym floor crept up in his mind, but he shook those away. “Damn it, might as well get it over with.”

When he stood up, his vision blacked out for a second, and his head throbbed with dull pain. He grimaced and grabbed his head while waiting to recover. It was just dehydration. Yeah, he just needed to drink more water, and then he would be all good to go--

His chest tight, he coughed painfully and sat back down on his bed. While wheezing, he grabbed the blanket under him in his fist. _Damn it, damn it, damn it!_

The coughing fit lasted longer than it did just a day ago. Even worse, when it was over, he looked at his palm and noticed that it had more blood than usual. He glared at it, challenging the blood on his hand. If it wasn’t going to get better on its own, then he would just make it affect him as little as possible. “Right, it’s just a cold,” he said with determination.

Thankfully, his condition didn’t noticeably affect him by the time he arrived at the gym. He was one of the last to arrive, but at least he didn’t have to explain the reason why. Among them, he noticed one of his sidekicks, who was lost in thought, and went over to him.

He grinned and waved at him. “Hey, Shuichi!”

Shuichi smiled upon seeing him. “Ah, Momota-kun.”

“Do you have any idea why we were summoned here?”

Before Shuichi could answer, Monokuma had arrived, which meant that everyone was already here. Kaito asked him harshly, “So what’s the announcement?”

“Pupupu. Someone’s impatient. Well then, I decided to add a new rule!”

“A new rule?” Kokichi piped up. Kaito already felt a vein pop in his head at hearing his voice. Kokichi excitedly balled his hands into fists. “Hey, hey! Is it gonna make the game more exciting?”

There it was again, that little fucker talking about making the Killing Game more interesting with an innocent smile on his excited face. Seriously, what was that guy’s problem? _Or was it another lie_ , Kaito considered offhandedly.

Monokuma gave a flourish before saying, “The rule is: Deliberately damaging school property is forbidden. To be more specific, if it’s not portable, or if it’s not as a result of using our gifts, you shouldn’t try to break it on purpose. Trust me, fixing things is such a hassle. What do you think the Exisals are for?”

_What? Why_ _was that rule created just now_ _?_ Kaito glanced over at Shuichi, who also had a puzzled expression. After thinking, Shuichi asked the bear, “Why did you decide to create that rule now? Did something happen?”

The bear became exaggeratedly disappointed. “Well, let’s say one of your classmates broke some things in a certain love hotel. So, to prevent more things from getting broken, I decided to implement that rule.”

“In a love hotel?!” Shuichi repeated. Everyone else looked around, wondering who had been there and why that had happened.

“Aww maaaan!” Kokichi whined. “Won’t that make the killing game less interesting, though?”

To Kaito’s surprise, the robotic bear got angry at him. “Like I said, it’s such a hassle to fix things. So no more breaking things in the love hotel, young man!”

Kokichi began tearing up. “B-but, it was so much fun, though.”

Before Kaito could ask him one of the questions that had popped into his mind, Shuichi asked him, “Ouma-kun, I want to confirm something. You were the one who broke something, and it was in the love hotel?”

The supreme leader immediately perked back up, tears forgotten. “Yup.”

“ _Why_?”

Kokichi again looked teary-eyed. “Why are you looking at me in such a scary way?” Kaito rolled his eyes because Shuichi looked far from intimidating and more incredulous than anything. “And do you mean why I was there or why I broke things?”

Shuichi sighed. “Both.”

“Nishishi, that’s a secret.”

“Now wait a fucking second!” Miu screamed. “Was the little shit with someone else?”

The idea of someone else willingly sleeping with him didn’t sit well with Kaito at all. He looked around, and everyone seemed to feeling the same way he felt.

“You all think I’m not desirable enough for someone to want to fuck me? You’re so mean! Waaaaaah!” And so tears flowed out of his eyes like a stream.

Kaito felt his headache coming back. “So did someone visit the hotel with him or what?”

The little brat recovered in an instant, again, smiles and no tears. “Nope. And that’s not a lie.”

“Then what in the world were you doing there?!” Kaito said in frustration. Times like these, he really wished he knew what the fuck went in the supreme leader’s head. “You’re seriously not gonna tell us more than that?”

Miu demanded, “Yeah, _shota_ , spill it out!”

“Shut your glory hole sucking trap.”

“Eeeeek!” She cringed and then moaned in pleasure.

Both of them _really_ weren’t helping the astronaut’s headache.

“Well, to answer Momota-chan’s question,” Kokichi continued while examining his nails, “I was getting off on breaking stuff in there.”

Everyone else in the gym stilled.

Holding his chin in confusion, Gonta wondered out loud, “Getting off? What does that mean?”

“Please, don’t worry about it,” Shuichi said.

“Yeah, breaking stuff is totally my kink!” Kokichi said excitedly.

“Kink?” Gonta sounded even more confused. Kaito didn’t even know that that kink existed, but why was he surprised at this point?

“Anyways, since I can’t break stuff anymore,” his tone of voice became sultry, “does anyone want to join me for a secret night in the love hotel instead?”

Kaito glanced over at his sidekicks: Shuichi seemed completely bewildered, and Maki looked like she had given up on this situation a while ago. Maki said to him, “Let’s just go already. Monokuma’s announcement is over, and Ouma already gave his explanation.”

“Now you are all kinkshaming me!?” Kokichi screamed as some of the others began to leave. “How could you do this to me???”

Kaito couldn’t subject his sidekicks to this any longer. “Yeah. Shuichi, Harumaki, let’s go.”

“By the way, my offer still stands!” Kokichi yelled. “I even have an extra Love Key for you to use with me!”

But as they left, Kaito couldn’t shake off the feeling that this was just another one of the supreme leader’s elaborate lies.

For the rest of the day, he couldn’t stop thinking about the whole thing. Sure, Kokichi’s claims were bizarre, but that wasn’t exactly what bothered him. Just like what he attempted to do with the Insect Meet & Greet, Kaito wondered if Kokichi had an ulterior motive with what he did this time. He asked Shuichi what his thoughts were, but Shuichi didn’t even consider that there could be something behind Kokichi’s actions. He decided to talk to him again once he mulled it over more himself.

At nighttime, before the nightly training session, he laid down on his bed and thought some more. There was something else he realized. Even in the love hotel, the fact that Monokuma had known what Kokichi had done meant that he knew what had happened inside. Did that mean that even in there, there was no privacy? What was the point of the love hotel, then? He shivered at the thought of the bear laying eyes on that kind of activity. _Anyways,_ Kokichi’s actions revealed that fact, so at least there was something vaguely useful about his… activities last night.

Wait.

Kaito shook his head. The idea had popped into his mind that Kokichi could have been doing everything on purpose. Such as breaking stuff left and right in the love hotel to test whether or not Monokuma could see what was going on in there. Kaitowanted to rule it off, but if it had been any other person, he would have thought that was the case. But maybe, just maybe, what if that was the truth, and his weird kink explanation was the lie?

He scratched the top of his hair and sighed. It was so damn hard trying to figure that out. What else did he say? That he wanted to sleep with someone. But that must have been a joke. Even if it wasn’t, how would that help anyone? There’s no point in saying that seriously especially if Monokuma would be able to watch anyways, assuming that that wasn’t another kink he claimed to have-- nope, even the supreme leader couldn’t be into that. Just no.

But then yet another crazy idea entered Kaito’s mind. What if…?

He bit his lip. He really wasn’t in the mood for what he was going to do. Still, he couldn’t push this off to the side. Hesitantly, he called out softly, “Hey, are you listening, Monokuma?”

Just as cued, Monokuma appeared in his room. “Did you call for me?”

Not bothering to sit up on his bed, he steadied his breath before answering. He wouldn’t want Monokuma to see too much into his question and realize what information he was trying to get. “I have a question. Do you see what’s in the love hotel all the time? What’s the point of a love hotel if you’re able to see everything?”

“Pupupu. Someone here is shy.”

“I’m serious here,” Kaito said, blushing. “I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t want you to look at me while I,” he paused, “sleep around.”

“No worries there! As soon as you do the do, as they say, I’m not allowed to look at or hear anything in the love hotel room for a certain period of time. Depends on how much of the night you paid for.”

“I’m curious because you found out that Ouma broke stuff.”

“Well, as long as you’re fully clothed, it doesn’t really count. And he was while he was breaking all the stuff he wanted. But if he had ever gone past a certain point before breaking stuff, then I would have found out then. Well, I hope that with that, you’ll lose your inhibitions and do the do all you want!” Then he suddenly scolded, “I swear, teenagers were always so horny, but in this day and age, it got even worse! The sacrifices I make to relieve your classmates’ tension, and he decides to go break stuff, the ungrateful little--”

As abruptly as it arrived, it left. However, Kaito knew that he still couldn’t show the excitement that he was feeling at learning that information. But before long, as he started to actually process it, his feelings soon made way for dread.

* * *

He gulped as he approached the supreme leader. Hopefully nobody else would see them as they went to breakfast. They really didn’t need to know what was going to happen.

He kept thinking his decision over, and he decided to take the risk of making himself look like an idiot if he had completely misinterpreted the situation. Usually, once he went with his gut, he went through it all the way. But there was no way he could know what the supreme leader was thinking for sure because his ideas were always out there at best and flat out crazy at worst.

Kokichi noticed him quickly and beamed at him, placing his hands on the back of his head. “Hey, if it isn’t Momota-chan~!”

Never mind, this was a horrible idea to begin with. Still, he needed to keep his resolve. “There’s something I want to tell you.”

“Ooh, did you wanna confess your undying love for me?”

Ignoring him, Kaito kept stepping forward until Kokichi was forced to move backwards until he hit the wall behind him. He didn’t want to scare him off, but he needed to make his point that what he was going to say was serious. He emphasized it by placing his hand next to Kokichi’s head, cornering him.

Keeping his smile, Kokichi said nonchalantly, “Oh dear, I’m trapped. Whatever will you do to me?”

He cleared his throat. It was now or never. “I’d like to, uh, take you up on your offer.”

Kokichi’s expression was incredulous for a split second before reverting back to his previous one. The sudden shift almost made Kaito write it away as his imagination, but staring so closely at him helped him see the moment Kokichi had hidden behind his mask. “I thought you hated me?”

That was a good point. Somehow he hadn’t thought about the possibility of getting asked the obvious when he had been coming up with what to say last night. “Uh, I never really _hated_ you before in the first place. Sure you’re annoying, and that’s not gonna change anytime soon, but uh,” he tried his best to not cringe at the words he was going to say, “I’d like to get to know you better?”

Kokichi’s smile dropped as his eyes narrowed, not even bothering to hide his confusion this time. For a while, they intently stared into each other’s eyes, trying to see what each other were truly thinking. Finally, Kaito asked, “You weren’t joking back then were you?”

_If I’m not gonna make a_ _huge mistake, at least tell me if I even read things somewhat right._

He blinked, and his grin reappeared. “Nope, that wasn’t a lie. I simply didn’t expect you to accept my offer, that’s all. But,” his grin widened, “of course it still stands. I’d be more than happy to go whenever you want!”

Kaito didn’t know what else to do at this point except nod. “We can meet there after my training session.”

Kokichi said excitedly, “Alright, it’s a date! But you know,” he suddenly pouted, “you can look a bit more happy about it.”

Kaito was too busy trying to accept the fact that Kokichi had just accepted just like that. He gave his own forced grin and held his thumb up. “Don’t worry, I’m totally looking forward to it!”

“Well, see ya later!”

Kokichi wasted no time running as fast from Kaito as possible. Kaito stared at his running form and rubbed the back of his head nervously. Well, he guessed it went better than expected.

Better as in things got really awkward and really bad.

...

Before he knew it, nighttime had come, and his training session had ended with both of his sidekicks again wondering why he basically ditched training right in front of them. And now he was here in front the love hotel.

And of course Kokichi was late. Because of that, he was seriously reconsidering his decision. What if Kokichi Ouma was actually the mastermind, and Kaito was just going to let himself be in the palm of his hand? Or what if he really did overthink things and was going through this for no reason when he could have been resting from his illness-- his _cold_? He sighed and looked to the left. What if this was a prank, and the brat just wanted him to suffer late into the night by never appearing? He looked to the right--

“Ah!!”

“Nishishi!” Kokichi was standing there happily with his arms behind his head.

Kaito clutched at his chest where his heart was pounding. “You scared me!”

He pointed out, “Right now your face is scarier.”

“You have no right to say that!” Kaito didn’t need images of the trickster’s bizarrely frightening faces in his mind at that moment.

As they bantered, Kokichi entered the building and inserted a key. So they really were going to do this. Kaito gave up arguing and followed the other into a room. His eyes widened at what he saw. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but there was a mini carousel around the large bed. He couldn’t think of a reason why it would be there, aesthetically or otherwise.

“That was one of the things I broke!” Kokichi boasted.

“What else did you break?” he asked dully.

He hummed. “This room is identical to the one I was in. Some of it included the shower glass door, the mirror over there, the toys in the other room, and I think some of the lights. Also, I ripped the sheets!”

“So why did you do all that again?”

“Didn’t you listen before?” he scolded as if it were obvious. “Breaking stuff is one of my kinks!”

“But that’s a lie, isn’t it?”

Kokichi dropped his cheerful expression and blankly stared at him. Despite the overall creepiness of the sudden change, Kaito kept his stance. After all, him being here was based entirely on the premise of that being a total lie. He knew that he could have potentially ruined the whole plan by calling it out, but he needed to make sure.

“Nishishi.” His goofy grin was placed back on his face. “Who knows?”

_Huh,_ _I thought he’d say more than that,_ Kaito thought. It might not mean much, but Kokichi didn’t deny it.

“Hey, earth to space idiot!”

“I’m not an idiot!” was the immediate response.

“Then stop being so boooooring!” he whined before bursting into crocodile tears. “I thought you wanted to make love to me! But you’re thinking about something else while I’m right here in front of you.” He dramatically wailed, “My long-lost love decided to desert me after all!! I thought we were star-crossed lovers!”

Somehow the theatrics reminded Kaito of the reality of the situation he had gotten into. It felt like a reminder had whacked itself into his head. Had he really made that decision? Did his illness blur everything that much to the point of making him not think clearly at all?

“Or did you change your mind?”

Surprised at the change in tone, Kaito stared at Kokichi’s face, which again held the same blank expression as before. The mood whiplashes from Kokichi’s exaggerated crying and smiles were one thing, but this particular one really rubbed Kaito the wrong way. After a few seconds, Kaito processed his actual words and realized that he might have been offering him the chance to leave. “I--” Kaito began, but he wasn’t sure what he was even supposed to say.

“Come _oooon,_ it’s no fun if you’re gonna be like that the entire night!” Kokichi whined.

Kaito sighed, realizing that he had a point, but at least that weird blank look was gone. But still, he had come here ignoring the fact that he wasn’t in the mood at all. Would _they_ really believe the pretense of him being horny enough to be willing to sleep with his proclaimed enemy when he clearly wasn’t?

“Momota-chaaaan,” a low, sultry voice said right next to him.

Instead of flinching away, Kaito simply shuddered and wondered how the other came so close to him without him noticing. Kokichi grinned upwards. “Sooo, what’s my beloved Momota-chan thinking about? Hmm?”

_Beloved?_ Kaito frowned down at him in confusion. If he didn’t know any better, it almost looked like Kokichi was looking up at him endearingly. When Kaito didn’t answer, he started pouting. “You didn’t answer my question. At this rate, I’m gonna think you were thinking about banging me but too caught up in your own thoughts while _I’m right here_.” Kokichi’s voice had quickly gone annoyed, and he was either an even better liar than Kaito thought, or he really was angry judging from the frustrated blush on his face. It was almost cute.

What the hell did he just think?

He looked glanced over Kokichi’s body and almost shivered. If his entire personality was ignored, Kokichi could be considered cute, but that was the extent of his attraction to him.

(Liar, liar.)

The supreme leader’s eyes widened as if realizing something, and then his grin sharpened. “Like what you see?”

“What?”

“Momota-chan,” he cooed, “you were literally just ogling me.”

“No, I wasn’t,” he said too quickly.

“Nishishi. I guess you’re not gonna leave after all~!” He jumped and wrapped himself around the astronaut’s torso, making them both fall onto the bed.

“Whoa!”

Unfortunately, the impact made Kaito cough, and before he realized it, it turned into another one of his coughing fits. _Fuck._

“Hey, you okay?”

Those words only registered in his mind faintly as he felt himself cough up blood into his hands. It took a while for the fit to end and to regain his breath. When he did, he looked over at Kokichi, whose face revealed absolutely nothing.

“I’m just gonna, uh, rinse my mouth.”

The other silently nodded. He got up, waited to regain his vision, and shakily walked to the bathroom. He groaned when he saw his reflection in the mirror. He looked fucking awful. After he rinsed out his mouth and washed his face, he went into the room to see a smiling Kokichi.

“Momota-chan, how do you feel?”

_Fucking exhausted,_ is what he wanted to say, but he was here for a reason, and he’d rather get it over with. “Better now! Just a cold, is all.”

“A cold, huh. I see.” The liar grinned and placed his hands over his head. “You hate me so much you want me to get infected with your absolutely _contagious_ disease, right?”

“Tch.” At least the little bastard didn’t seem to plan to reveal his condition to the others any time soon.

“Well, I don’t mind. After all, evil supreme leaders don’t get sick, so I’ll be fine. But,” his eyes narrowed, “how am I supposed to seduce you when you look like you’re going to collapse at any moment?”

“Hey, I’m not that sick!”

Again, the blank expression appeared on his face. And like last time, despite the chills Kaito would feel whenever he saw that expression, he unrelentingly held Kokichi’s gaze. After what felt like a moment too long, Kokichi decided to break it. “Well way to go, you broke the mood,” he said dully.

Kaito sighed and silently agreed. It had been already hard to start this whole thing.

Kokichi’s face broke into an annoyed one. “Geez, we were on a roll too! That’s it, I give up! You’re so boring that I’m not gonna try sleeping with you ever again!”

That made Kaito alert. “What? That’s it?”

“Yeah, cuz _obviously_ we can’t continue!”

“Who said we can’t?!” Kokichi yelped when Kaito unexpectedly pushed him back onto the bed. “Once I start, I gotta keep going! Because I’m Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars!”

Kokichi blinked from under him. “Even for something like this?”

_Especially for something like this._

Kaito leaned forward and pressed his lips against his. Kokichi squeaked but otherwise didn’t respond. It was softer than he had imagined. Sweet, too. He leaned back and stared at the other, whose eyes were almost comically wide open.

Keeping that expression, Kokichi held his fingers up to his lips. “To think my first kiss was stolen this way...” His lips started to tremble. “My precious first kiss was stolen by a space idiot!”

“Dude, that was my first kiss, too.” Kaito deadpanned. True, this was nothing like he had imagined his first kiss to go, but still, he couldn’t help but think the other was overreacting.

“You meanie! I kept these lips safe for my one true love, and you took them for yourself! Have you no shame?”

Kaito wondered what Kokichi’s limit was in crying his eyes out. “Hey Ouma, listen.”

“What?” he sobbed. “Can’t you leave a miserable man alone?”

Sure, his crying was obnoxious, but it still seemed wrong. Ironic considering that it was Kokichi who kept suggesting that he could leave whenever he wanted. “You know, if you’re afraid of doing this, then you don’t have to do it.”

“Afraid?” Kokichi paused his bawling and stared away from him. “After everything I did, you’re calling me afraid?”

“What else am I supposed to think?”

“Well, you’re right. In a way.”

“What?”

“Except,” he peeked up mischievously, “that’s so obviously a lie. Wow, Momota-chan, your space-filled head got even emptier! Didn’t know that was possible, but you keep surprising me!”

He bounced off his position on the bed and hugged him, this time not enough to make an impact. Not knowing how else to respond, Kaito slowly wrapped his arms around him.

Kokichi hummed happily. “Momota-chan’s big sexy arms feel so nice~!”

Kaito blushed. “Uh.”

The trickster in his arms giggled. “Momota-chan, kiss me again.”

So he did. Even though he didn’t really know what he was doing, this time, he could feel warmth spreading throughout his body at the contact. As he held him closer and deepened the kiss, he could feel the warmth grow into a burning desire.

An idea sparked in his head. Still kissing him, he slowly unwound the checkered scarf from Kokichi’s neck until enough skin was exposed. Without breaking contact, Kaito’s lips traveled down until they arrived at that patch of skin, where he explored and nibbled on certain places on his neck until Kokichi suddenly gasped. Not wasting a second, he focused on that certain spot by licking and sucking it.

Kokichi moaned quietly, and Kaito wanted to hear more of it. He tried to lightly bite it when Kokichi laughed nervously. “This won’t do.”

“How?” Kaito growled and continued kissing and biting at that spot. He could tell that the other was desperately trying to hold back his moans as he tried to explain.

“Well, you see, I’m a top, so obviously--”

He cried out when Kaito suddenly bit hard. He grabbed at his shoulders and whimpered when Kaito wouldn’t let go for a while. When he did, Kaito finally left his neck and peered down at him, smirking. “Is that how a top would act?”

When Kokichi’s eyes wavered, that burning feeling in Kaito grew. He kissed him again, and this time Kokichi let him completely dominate the kiss. Kaito couldn’t describe the sudden ecstasy he felt at Kokichi, out of all people, relinquishing control to him. Kaito broke the kiss, trying to regain his breath as he looked at the one below him.

Despite the deepening blush on his face, Kokichi was peering up at him with a challenging gaze. It just made Kaito want to expose him even more.

Surprisingly, despite trembling, his fingers deftly undid his buttons, one by one. “How many damn buttons does this thing have?” he muttered, impatient to the point of wanting to just rip off the jacket. He eventually finished, took the jacket off, and slid the shirt off.

He started caressing Kokichi’s lithe torso and noticed him slightly flinching when he dragged his fingers across his nipples. He smiled gently as he rubbed both of them with the pads of his thumbs and saw how the purple-haired male below him shivered. “There’s only so much you can lie about, huh?”

“What do you mean?” Kokichi said, his voice strangely meek.

Instead of answering, Kaito brought his head down and licked the one on his left. He smiled into it when the other couldn’t keep back a surprised moan. When he pinched the other one with his right hand, he chuckled. “Now I get it, Ouma. You can try to hide all you want, but your body can’t lie.”

He shifted himself forward and kissed him. When he did, the smaller boy below him seemed to melt into it and even embraced him. That was surprisingly sweet, coming from a self-proclaimed evil supreme ruler. His gut twisted at that thought, and all he wanted to do was deepen the kiss and bring himself closer to him. The whimpers that leaked out from the kiss were doing things to him, but somehow, that wasn’t enough.

When he broke the kiss, they were both gasping for air, with a string of saliva still connecting their mouths. He had never seen Kokichi like this before, his chest heaving and his face flushed with desire, looking away shyly. But even now, it seemed like he was holding back.

Kaito leaned down and whispered into his ear, his voice huskily low, “Don’t hold back anything. I want you to show me everything you have.” Kokichi bit his lip, but he couldn’t stop a strangled moan from leaving his lips. Somehow the fact that he was trying to hold back even after Kaito told him not to just made it even hotter. “What, you’re not going to? Then should I make you show me?”

The liar glared up defiantly, and Kaito smirked back. For once, he felt like he was the one pushing Kokichi’s buttons and not the other way around. Then Kokichi’s eyes narrowed, challenging him. “Then I suppose you know how to prepare me?”

“Prepare?”

He rolled his eyes up and deadpanned, “What, were you gonna just ram your dick up my ass? Seriously?”

Kaito sputtered and blushed harder than Kokichi had ever done tonight. “Wait, we’re going all the way? Do we have to?”

“Well, duh. Anyways, do you even know what I mean?”

“Uh...”

Kokichi abruptly got up from the bed and looked around in the drawer next to it, muttering, “Geez, you’re even more of a virgin than I thought. Ooh! There!” He triumphantly held up a bottle. “Of course it had to be here!” He jumped back into the bed and quickly squirted some on one of his hands. “Momota-chan, it’s time for me to teach you something.”

Kaito’s eyes widened when he watched the other quickly reach under himself and stroke his own entrance. Before long, he inserted a finger inside and slowly slid it back and forth. At the lack of any other response from Kaito, who was too shocked at this point, Kokichi whined, “Do you know how much I hate doing this to myself, let alone in front of others?” He sniffled with fake tears as if he weren’t stroking his insides with his finger. “My hand always get cramped up, and now you’re watching me like I’m some kind of dirty slut like Iruma-chan.” He perked up, tears forgotten. “Be thankful that you have the utmost privilege of watching an evil leader like me do this. The last time I did this was when my subordinates had to compete in high stakes poker. All of the losers literally gave up their fortunes for the mere chance of seeing me like this.”

“I-- _What?_ ” Kaito didn’t know if he should have felt amazed that the little liar managed to prattle on as he continued fingering himself while looking almost normal. He actually might have if the whole thing weren’t so ridiculous. But he couldn’t deny that he didn’t want to look away.

“Ow!”

Kokichi quickly withdrew his hand and stretched it out. _Huh, so that wasn’t a lie_ , Kaito thought as he decided to grab the bottle and spread some of the liquid on his fingers. Kokichi noticed him rubbing it to make it warm and looked surprised. He didn’t resist when Kaito pushed him down on the bed again.

“You didn’t look like you were done yet,” he gave an answer to an unspoken question.

“Because I wasn’t, space idiot.”

“Your hand was cramping.”

“Nishishi. Looks like my plan succeeded. You fell for that lie, so I didn’t even have to ask you to continue for me.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he said as he slowly pushed in a finger. It felt… really warm and tight.

He wanted Kokichi to adjust first, but when he took a little too long to continue, the other squirmed while sounding a tad bit frustrated. “Momota-chan, just continue where I left off!”

He shrugged away his nervousness and tried to imitate how the other had done it, pushing in and out. “Hey, gonna add another one.”

“Ooh, when you do, can you try to find my magic spot?”

“You’re _what_?”

“Come on, you don’t know anything about the male body? Nishishi, you really are an idiot!”

Deciding to ignore the repeated insult, Kaito asked, “Do you mean the prostate?”

He sang, “Dun, duhduhdun!”

He rolled his eyes as he put in another finger. “Dude, are you seriously trying to ruin the mood? ‘Cause if you are, you’re really succeeding.”

The little liar started sobbing. “Waaa, Momota-chan doesn’t think I’m seductive enough… Even though he’s fingering me like I’m a whore. You’re so mean!! Waa-- _Aaah..._ ”

He squeaked and cut off his soft moan by covering his mouth with both hands. Kaito grinned triumphantly. _Looks like I found it._ He continued rubbing that spot, which made the other squirm uneasily. But what would happen if he thrust into that spot? When he did, Kokichi could barely keep in a strangled noise, and Kaito kept repeating that motion until he eventually found a rhythm.

Kokichi grunted with the effort of holding back his moans as Kaito kept hitting that spot over and over. It was almost pure how hard he was trying not to let go, with the way he was even grabbing onto the sheets under him and how desperate he was to not completely cry out.

“Like I said before, just let it all out. Isn’t that why you’re here?”

Kokichi looked up at him in a daze, but he didn’t respond. Still, that sight was more than enough for Kaito to feel that he couldn’t wait any longer. He took out his fingers, and the feeling of loss was what caused Kokichi to whimper.

There was only one problem.

“Shit, we need a condom.”

“There’s one right here.” Kokichi lazily held one up.

Kaito didn’t bother asking when and where he had gotten it and grabbed it before hastily putting it on. He didn’t want to waste more time on this, so before long, he positioned both of their bodies and gently pushed in. The feeling of tight warmth that started to surround him was already overwhelming him.

As he slowly pushed in deeper, Kokichi craned his neck upwards and let out a strangled cry.

“You okay?”

He looked up with half-lidded eyes. “What does it look like?” he said too softly to be effectively snarky.

No, it wasn’t just the tone of voice. Despite his best efforts, there was something vulnerable in his expression, something that Kaito strangely found himself wanting to protect. Adding to that was how some of his hair was plastered onto his sweaty forehead and the rest was fanned across the pillow his head was resting on. Even more, his entire body was flushed with arousal and trembling to the point that it looked like he was genuinely holding on by grasping the sheets below him. In short, he looked utterly wrecked. Kaito held back a groan. “Fuck, that’s--” probably the hottest thing he’d ever seen in his life.

“Why’d you stop? Keep going,” Kokichi whined, and for once it sounded like an actual plea.

Kaito gulped and braced himself. The other boy tensed and squirmed as he went in further until his entire length was sheathed inside. It took a few moments for him to get adjusted to this feeling. Despite everything that already happened, he still needed to ask. He needed to know.

“Hey,” he asked softly, “is this, good?”

“It should be,” he whispered.

“Then, um, what should we…?”

“Might as well finish. The love key paid for enough time.”

“So about,” Kaito couldn’t think clearly, “an hour left?”

He simply nodded. “Unless you actually want to stop now?”

“No.” The astronaut didn’t even want it to end now. A split second later, he backtracked. “Unless, uh, you want to. I mean--”

Kokichi giggled, and for once it sounded genuine and nothing like his usual horse-like laughter. “Momota-chan is sooo cute when he’s stammering.”

He sputtered, “Shut up!”

“Is Momota-chan going to make me shut up? Oh, no! Whatever will Momota-chan do to make me shut-- Aahh!!”

Kaito had pulled back all the way and given one deep thrust into him. He smirked when he noticed that Kokichi was too busy enjoying the sensations that came with that action to bother talking. “That actually made you shut up, huh? How ‘bout another one?”

Kokichi cried out as Kaito continued thrusting into him, quickly finding his rhythm. Eventually, Kokichi somehow managed to gasp out, “Momota-chan is so mean! Using my, body like this, haaah, pounding into me.”

“No seriously, shut up.”

He leaned forward and kissed him while continuing to move inside him. All the little bastard could do was moan into it. There, that was already better. Kaito broke the kiss and grinned down at him. Finally, the leader was reduced into a moaning mess. “There… Keep hitting there...”

“Like this?”

“ _Yes!_ ” He yelled before crying out each time Kaito thrust into that spot that gave him so much pleasure. “Don’t stop! Don’t stop...”

It sounded obscene, the way Kaito’s balls slapped into Kokichi’s ass as his thrusts grew rougher and Kokichi’s moans grew louder and louder. The way Kokichi had started touching himself while Kaito hadn’t been paying attention was obscene. And yet, the expression on Kokichi’s face as he climaxed was even more lewd than everything else, and it brought Kaito over the edge quickly afterward.

Breathing hard, Kaito pulled out and collapsed onto the side of the bed, utterly exhausted.

* * *

“I really hope what that damned bear said was true.”

“It _should_ be. The entire premise of this killing game relies on that. If it actually isn’t, we’re screwed anyways, so might as well pretend it’s true,” the leader explained nonchalantly.

Kaito glanced over at him, who was lying down next to him on the bed. For once, Kokichi seemed outright exhausted, and for some reason, it didn’t seem like it was just from what they just did.

“So what did you wanna tell me?”

“Nishishi,” he finally laughed, although a bit more tired than usual. “How does it feel to say that instead of your whole “Show me everything” thingy?”

Kaito cringed. “So you _did_ get what I meant.”

“Well, duh. If anything, there were times where I thought you were being a bit too obvious.”

“I was as vague as possible! Anyways, answer my question! There’s no reason for you to come up with a plan like that unless you wanted something from it.”

Kokichi raised his eyebrow. “Oh?”

“Yeah, like that whole motive video watching party you tried to do.” Actually, Kaito was half-guessing for that, but that was the rationale he had come up with. “Except this time, you actually wanted someone other than the mastermind to figure out your intentions. How’d you know that someone would accept, though?”

Instead of answering, he sighed. “Can I trust you?” He gave a weak smile. “You’re not the mastermind, right?”

“Huh, of course you can trust me, and I’m not the mastermind! That doesn’t even make any sense!”

“You’re almost too enthusiastic, you know.”

“So?”

“Nishishi. Well, I guess that’s what makes you who you are. But you’re right, it wouldn’t make sense for you to be the mastermind, for various reasons.”

Kaito was glad he thought that, even if it still seemed like some sort of insult.

“To answer your question, the chances of someone taking my offer seriously were already low, but out of everyone, I didn’t expect it to be _you,_ ” Kokichi admitted.

Deciding to ignore what he suspected was yet another insult, he asked, “So you expected that most likely someone wouldn’t get it? What would you have done, then?”

“I’d figure that I’d do everything myself. Y’know, what I would have just stuck with if nobody else was able to figure out what I really meant.”

It was bizarre how serious Kokichi was. Unless this was one very huge prank, but for some reason, Kaito felt in his gut that that wasn’t the case, just because he had never seen him like this before.

Kokichi bit his thumb anxiously. “If no one else were to figure it out, I’d realize that I’d be the only one who could stop this killing game.”

“Wait, but you always said that--”

He grimaced and looked down. “Obviously, that’s a lie.” His voice trembled. “It’s not like I want to lose anyone else in this hell.”

He wasn’t crying, but somehow Kaito felt the sadness that threatened to overtake him. Was this what he was trying to hide all along?

“Okay, I get that now, but why?”

Kokichi explained that there was most likely an audience watching this game, which was also why Monokuma had to keep up the appearances of being honest. “That said, this audience has their priorities mixed up.”

“Yeah, no kidding.”

“What I meant was,” he gestured at the entire room, “this. High school students murdering each other in a killing game is a-okay, but watching them have sex is apparently so immoral that even Monokuma can’t bear to see it.”

“Okay, that’s...”

“That’s why I pretend to enjoy this game. The audience always loves a problematic character who loves the same things they do. And they probably wouldn’t want to see that “character” die anytime soon.”

“So to them, we’re just-”

“Characters, players, contestants, _things_ to be watched for their entertainment,” he spat out. “And that’s the truth.”

Kaito closed his eyes and processed the information he was given so far. This was already so much to process, and that was probably just the background information. “Ouma, now that I’m here, what else did you want to tell me? What should I do?”

He gave a weary sigh. “Speaking of priorities, first of all, get your own ones straight.”

For once, it didn’t sound like it was meant to be offensive. “Do you mean goals, or somethin’?”

“Sure, something like that. First, instead of focusing on surviving this _game_ ,” a very bitter look crossed his face, “we should try to end it.”

“End it,” he repeated.

“Do you remember that according to Monokuma, the killing game can end in only one of two ways? First is if you’re the blackened and the class trial guesses incorrectly. Second is if there are only two survivors left. Monokuma is simply going to continue giving motive after motive until this happens, and it’s impossible to trust ourselves to not fall into them.”

“Tch.” Of course he knew. Despite his belief in his friends, who knew what motive Monokuma would spring on them? That very first motive was already proof that someone would die regardless of how much good intention there was. “But we’d have broken out of the game if we could.”

“Right, which is why thinking outside of the box is necessary.”

Kaito’s eyes widened. “Wait, you got plans? What about the Exisals?”

The supreme leader gave an exaggerated yawn. Apparently it was impossible for him to act serious for too long. “Unless little Kii-boy finds some weapons to fight them, trying to beat them with force is an obvious no. Yeah, I got plans, but it’d take too long to list them all right now, and I still need to figure out which one to carry out.”

Oh, right. There was a time limit, and they didn’t know how much time had already passed.

As if reading his mind, Kokichi’s face lit up. “Wowww, Momota-chan, that’s why I brought this.” He seemingly brought a digital watch out of nowhere. “We have a few minutes left.”

“That’s it?!”

“Relax, as long as Monokuma doesn’t figure this out, we should have time for another rendezvous here. For now, I’ll just say this: what all of the options I’ve come up with have in common is to beat Monokuma. Like I said before, everything in this little world revolves around Monokuma telling the truth. If he’s caught telling a blatant lie, the audience wouldn’t accept that, and this killing game should fall apart.”

Kaito had never even thought about that before. Another thing he hated admitting about Kokichi was that he was crazy, but a crazy genius. If he wasn’t the mastermind, then maybe they might actually have a chance. “Can you really do that?”

He bit his thumbnail anxiously. “Yes. It has to. But another reason why I haven’t figured out which plan to go with is that another motive will be given very soon, and depending on what it is, the approach I’d take could change drastically.”

“So, when you’re ready, we’ll do the same thing as before?”

He nodded silently, and then abruptly giggled. “It’s fine, Momota-chan, true to my word I won’t tell the entire class ‘bout our lovemaking session~!”

“Huh?”

“What’s the matter, sweetheart? As much as I want to continue, our time’s up!”

_Wait._ Kaito glanced at the watch. “Shit, our time already ran out?!”

“I know, right?” Kokichi’s lip trembled as tears flowed down his face. “It’s such a tragedy! Two star-crossed lovers want a moment to last forever, but alas, time cruelly takes it away from them. It’s so saaad! Waaaaaaaahh!!”

“Fucking damnit,” Kaito cursed under his breath, trying to ignore how uneasy he felt at the sudden change in mood. However, Kokichi had never said that he was lying while he explained everything. Because of that, he truly wanted to believe in him. “And don’t call us lovers.”

“Aww, but I guess being fuckbuddies isn’t so bad.”

He cringed. “No, not that either.”

“But we are if we’re meeting again, right?”

Kokichi looked up at him expectedly, smiling innocently. Fuck it. He wanted to believe in him, so he will.

“… Yeah.”


End file.
